Bukan Pangeran Ayam
by miya miyoko
Summary: Seperti Pangeran Kodok, yang dapat berubah kembali menjadi manusia setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari sang puteri. Apakah Pangeran Ayam juga bisa berubah kembali menjadi manusia? Setelah mencuri ciuman dari gadis remaja cantik, puteri pemilik rumah peternakan. /"Sekali ayam, tetap ayam!" /AU. OOC. Fabel. Garing


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: AU, garing, OOC, Fabel, sligth SasuSaku

_###_

Dia percaya bahwa dulu dirinya adalah pangeran tampan, yang dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat menjadi seekor hewan. Dan dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia dengan sebuah ciuman, dari remaja jelita puteri pemilik rumah peternakan.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Sobat." Sui si domba kelabu memperingatkan sahabat ayamnya. "Kalau kamu melakukan itu, aku bisa menjamin, kamu akan berakhir sebagai ayam panggang di dalam oven," tambah Suigetsu lagi.

Saat ini, dia dan Sasuke si ayam, sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar, memperhatikan Sakura, anak pemilik peternakan yang tengah latihan berkuda di padang rumput.

"Hn. Aku harus melakukannya, Sui. Agar kutukannya hilang, dan aku bisa kembali jadi manusia," jawab Sasuke serius.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Memangnya kamu pikir kamu itu siapa? Pangeran Kodok?" Sindirnya sarkastik. "Aku rasa ibumu terlalu banyak membacakan dongeng 'Pangeran Kodok' untukmu. Kamu itu ayam, Sasuke. Sekali ayam tetap ayam, dan bahkan jika kamu mati, nama bangsamu pun tidak akan berubah. Contohnya, ayam panggang, ayam goreng, gulai ayam, sup ayam, ayam kentucky, dan ..."

Ayam berbulu gelap itu mengernyit horor mendengar perkataan si domba.

"Aku tetap harus mencobanya Sui. Ini demi masa depanku, aku ingin kembali ke wujud asliku."

Suigetsu mendesis gemas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Sasu! Kamu itu ayam. A-Y-A-M! Kamu nggak akan bisa berubah jadi manusia. Aku tahu ayah dan ibumu, dan aku kenal kamu sedari kamu masih berwujud telur," nasihat Sui, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Suigetsu berdoa dalam hati, semoga Sasuke tidak melakukan rencananya. Menarik perhatian Sakura untuk turun dari kuda, lalu setelah mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu, Sasuke akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibirnya.

Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke sampai mencium bibir Sakura. Kasihan Sakuranya! Bisa-bisa bibir gadis remaja itu bengkak dan luka gara-gara kena paruh ayam. Sebagai ayam jago berbulu gelap, Sasuke tidak sadar diri. Dia lupa kalau dia memiliki paruh keras dan runcing.

Dan Suigetsu hanya bisa mengembik putus asa, saat melihat Sasuke melompat keluar pagar dan berlari menghampiri Sakura. Kedua sayapnya dia kepakan dengan bangga.

Suigetsu menggeleng. 'Semoga Tuhan melindungimu.' Do'anya dalam hati.

###

Terlihat ayam Sasuke belari menghampiri Sakura yang baru turun dari kudanya. Dia melompat-lompat untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Dan dia berkokok senang, saat Sakura menunduk memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa dengan ayam ini?" Gumamnya bingung. Dia lalu meraih tubuh Sasuke, yang kemudian mengacungkannya ke depan wajahnya sendiri. " Apa dia sakit?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan ayam Sasuke.

Dan ...

"Akh!"

... Sakura terkejut ketika ayam Sasuke tiba-tiba 'mencium'nya, mendaratkan paruh tajamnya itu di bibir bawah si gadis remaja yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun.

Dia melakukannya dua kali, hingga membuat Sakura melemparkan tubuh Sasuke begitu saja, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sambil menangis Sakura berlari kembali ke rumah, memanggil-manggil sang ayah.

"Dia kenapa? Apa aku menyakitinya? Aku hanya ingin menciumnya." Sasuke mendesah putus asa.

Dia gagal menjadi manusia, karena Sakura baru diberi kecupan saja sudah kabur, belum diberi ciuman.

Ayam Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempat domba Suigetsu berdiri.

"Aku rasa bibirnya berdarah, dan akan bengkak besok pagi," kata Suigetsu perihatin.

"Aku tidak berubah menjadi manusia. Aku bahkan belum menciumnya," ucap Sasuke kecewa.

Suigetsu mendesah. 'Apa Sasuke lupa kalau dia tidak punya bibir? Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa mencium Sakura. Ayam hanya bisa mematuk, dan tidak bisa mencium.' Dia enggan menyuarakan pikirannya, karena melihat Sasuke yang tampak sangat putus asa.

Domba Suigetsu, berjalan mengikuti ayam Sasuke ke rumah peternakan.

"Besok aku akan mencobanya lagi. Aku pasti bisa mencium Sakura," gumam Sasuke optimis.

'Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Sasuke. Aku harap ayah Sakura tidak menjadikanmu ayam panggang, karena sudah berpikir untuk mencoba mematuk bibir puterinya.'

###

**FIN**

###


End file.
